My Immortal
by Sophia Prince
Summary: .SBBL, drabbles collection.
1. Charmer

**Autor:** Sophia Prince  
**Título:** Charmer  
**Sinopse:** "Porém, em sua essência, Bellatrix continuava como sempre fora e isso era o que mais deixava Sirius fascinado."  
**Capa:** -  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Formato:** Drabble  
**Observações: **Escrita para o **Projeto Royal Blood** da _seção Blackamoor _do 6V.  
**Item:** Cigarros

* * *

**Charmer**  
_por Sophia Prince  
_

Ele gostava de observar a forma como ela levava o cigarro até os lábios e sugava o ar, tragando novamente. Poderia ficar sentado, vendo Bellatrix o dia inteiro e nunca se cansaria. Era algo essencial em sua vida, observá-la segurando um cigarro de cereja entre os dedos. E além de tudo, gostava do cheiro da nicotina misturando-se a doce fragrância da cereja e impregnando o ambiente.  
Todos sabiam que Bella estava por perto por causa de seu perfume tão característico. Perfume este que nenhuma mulher teria igual. Quando era pequena, seu cheiro sempre fora Jasmim, mas com o chegar da adolescência suas feições, atitudes e objetivos mudaram como sua fragrância. Porém, em sua essência, Bellatrix continuava como sempre fora e isso era o que mais deixava Sirius fascinado. E continuou a fasciná-lo por anos e mais anos, até que seu corpo tombara sobre o véu e o perfume do cigarro de cereja se perdera junto com a luz de seus olhos.


	2. Always In The Dark

**Autor:** Sophia Prince  
**Título:** Always In The Dark  
**Capa:** -  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Formato:** Drabble  
**Observações: **Escrita para o **Projeto Toujours Pour** da _seção Blackamoor _do 6V.  
**Item:** Poder e Coração

* * *

**Always In The Dark  
**por Sophia Prince

**Bellatrix**. _Estrela Guerreira_.  
Desde pequena travara uma luta contra si, queria sempre ser a melhor de todos. Todos os focos estavam sobre ela. A primogênita de Cygnus não era o que todos esperavam. Eles anciavam por um homem, mas ele não viera. Aquilo era uma piada. Uma _garota_? Mas no final das contas só havia ela, a guerreira que ainda lutava por suas tradições. O sangue, o poder, a sensação que tinha em seu corpo quando exterminava mais um trouxa. A escória do mundo eram eles, junto aos traidores do sangue. Nenhum deles merecia viver e disso a pequena Bellatrix sabia de cor e salteado.

Toda aquela sede de aprovação tornou-se loucura e a pequena se perdeu pelo caminho. Ignorou coisas essenciais como: Amor, amizade, gentileza... Esqueceu-se de que um coração ainda batia em seu peito, por mais vazio que ele estivesse.

E esse fato, custou-lhe a vida.  
Bellatrix já não brilhava, estava inverte como seu coração de gelo.


	3. Sex On Fire

**Sex On Fire**  
por Sophia Prince

* * *

- Tá certo, James. Até mais. – Colocou o fone no gancho, ao virar-se para sair da cabine, viu sua prima invadir o local e apertá-lo contra o outro lado. – Bella, o que você está fazendo?

- Não agüentei mais esperar.

Os lábios vermelhos cobriram os de Sirius, o corpo esguio da mulher fora pressionado contra o dele e ele ofegou ao sentir o quadril dela ser friccionado contra sua coxa. Suas mãos agarraram nos cabelos dela, beijando-a cada vez mais forte e gemidos escaparam dos lábios da morena. A cada instante o ar ficava mais escasso, os tecidos das roupas deixavam-nos mais irritados e mais ansiosos pelo toque do outro. Mas não podiam arrancar todas as roupas, considerando o fato de que estavam dentro de uma cabine telefone no centro de Londres.  
Segurou a perna da prima, puxando-a para o seu quadril e girou-a para que se encostasse ao vidro da pequena cabine. As mãos dela já estavam por baixo da blusa de Sirius e arranhava as costas do garoto com força, marcando de vermelho a pele branca. O volume em sua calça jeans já incomodava e sentiu-o latejar ainda mais quando Bellatrix moveu-se contra a ereção do primo. Uma das mãos de Sirius ficou encostada no vidro, dando apoio a ele, enquanto a outra mão escorregou sorrateiramente em direção à parte interna da coxa de Bellatrix e ela ofegou.

- Aproveita que estou sem calcinha. – Ela sussurrou contra o ouvido do jovem, antes de lhe dar uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha. Ele gemeu e penetrou dois dedos de uma vez na intimidade da mulher. Bellatrix costumava ser fria, mas, naquela hora, ela nunca esteve tão quente.

Os gemidos foram ficando mais altos e os vidros embaçavam a cada instante. Aquilo era errado, mas Sirius adorava como Bellatrix podia ser impulsiva _às vezes_.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita para o **Projeto Dirty Little Secrets** da seção Sirius/Bellatrix do _6V_, com o item _Cabine de Telefone Público em Londres._


	4. Making Love

******Making Love**  
por Sophia Prince**  
**

**

* * *

**- Sirius, o que você está fazendo? – Gemeu a jovem, sentindo os lábios do primo explorar a pele de seus ombros.

- Eles já saíram. – Sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Bellatrix, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo.

- E Cissy? – Gemeu mais alto, sentindo o outro movendo o quadril contra seu corpo.

- Estamos sozinhos, Bella. – A mão de Sirius desceu sorrateira pela cintura da jovem, encaminhando-se até entre suas coxas.

Sua ereção era friccionada contra os glúteos de Bellatrix e ela, já impaciente, empurrava o quadril contra o do primo. Os dedos dele roçavam em sua intimidade sobre o pano, instigando-a. Não se preocupavam que alguém pudesse vê-los em meio àquele amasso na sacada. Que se danem os outros! Bellatrix queria Sirius dentro de si e não seriam os vizinhos que iria impedi-los.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita para o **Projeto Dirty Little Secrets** da seção Sirius/Bellatrix do _6V_, com o item _Sacada em plena luz do dia__._


	5. Mom and daddy, or not

**Mom and daddy, or not**  
por Sophia Prince

* * *

- Sabe um lugar que seria bom? – Aconchegou-se nos braços de Sirius, sentindo a mão dele acariciar seus cabelos.  
- Qual? – Sussurrou em resposta, puxando-a para si.  
- O quarto dos meus pais, ou dos seus pais. – Respondeu como quem não queria, já esperando que Sirius se recusasse e saísse correndo dali. Ledo engano.  
Sirius levantou-se, ajeitou a calça e puxou-a pela mão. Ainda sem entender, Bella o seguiu, mas logo parou, forçando-o a parar também.  
- O que você vai fazer?  
- Quero ter certeza se sexo com a prima no quarto dos pais é tão bom assim. – Respondeu sorrindo maroto, puxando-a pela cintura contra si e empurrando-a para dentro do sorriu, deixando-se levar pelo primo e logo suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão e os únicos sons que eram possíveis de se ouvir era a cama batendo contra a parede e os gemidos altos dos dois.  
**  
**

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita para o **Projeto Dirty Little Secrets** da seção Sirius/Bellatrix do _6V_, com o item _Quarto dos pais__._


	6. Every Me, Every You

**Every Me, Every You**

por Sophia Prince

* * *

As bocas, os toques, os gemidos. Naquele quarto escuro e abafado era onde os corpos se moviam em um ritmo compassado, marcando a pele do outro com sangue. A boca do moreno procurou a de Rabastan e um último suspiro e os corpos tombaram sobre a cama, exaustos e extasiados de prazer.

Enquanto Rabastan quase dormia, Sirius esgueirou-se sobre a cama e colocou-se a procurar seus cigarros na mesa de cabeceira. Apanhou um deles dentro do maço, acendendo-o com um aceno da varinha e colocou-se a tragar despreocupadamente, afogando-se em seus pensamentos. O que Bellatrix estaria fazendo naquele momento? Provavelmente estaria na cama com Rodolphus, segurando-se para não chamar o primo enquanto transa com o marido, sem se quer pensar que o cunhado dormia na cama de Sirius. Ou talvez não. Precisava vê-la, precisava tocá-la e ouvi sua voz rouca chamar seu nome em meio a um gemido.

Levantou-se rapidamente, procurando as roupas pelo quarto e logo após colocá-las, estava pronto para deixar o lugar quando Rabastan acordou e virou-se em sua direção. Seus olhos se conectaram aos de Sirius e então sua voz baixa quebrou o silêncio do quarto:

- Já vai procurá-la, Sirius?

- Sim.

- Não tem medo de meu irmão descobrir?

- Não.

- Por que vai procurar Bellatrix?

- Porque você não é ela.

E após dizer isso, saiu do quarto com passos firmes sem se quer ponderar em voltar. Após alguns minutos, encontrara quem tanto queria e sorriu. Notou então que sua mão não sustentava o anel de rubi em seu anelar, olhou-a confuso e ela sorriu, apenas dizendo:

- Deixei Rodolphus.

Logo suas bocas se esbarraram e Bellatrix já não era de Rodolphus e sim, dele. Assim como ele sabia que Rabastan não era seu e sim, do próprio irmão, Rodolphus.

* * *

**NA: **Drabble escrita para o Projeto FTW e para a tarefa do Trickster, que era escrever um drabble com um ship espelho do meu ship, ou seja, SB + outro ship. E o escolhido dessa vez foi Rabastan/Rodolphus.


	7. She Wants Revenge

**She Wants Revenge**

por Sophia Prince

* * *

A ponta de seus pés tocava silenciosamente o assoalho das masmorras e seus passos eram cuidadosos, pois ninguém poderia saber que estava fora da cama até aquela hora. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo Salão Comunal da Sonserina certificando-se de que ninguém estava ali, seguiu em direção ao dormitório, mas um pigarrear atraiu sua atenção. A cadeira de couro negra virou-se em sua direção e ali estava uma Bellatrix de camisolas e expressão dura, observando a irmã de cima a baixo.

- Estava com Evans, Andrômeda? – Seu tom fora duro, os olhos fitavam a menor como se pudesse fazê-la queimar apenas com eles.

- Embora não seja da sua conta, sim, eu estava com a minha namorada.

- Como pode estar com essa filha de trouxas?

- Não devia ter nojo dos trouxas, afinal, Sirius é quase um trouxa.

- Está com ela apenas para me provocar.

- Do mesmo modo que você está com ele para me provocar.

- Não seja ingênua. Estou com Sirius porque ele me satisfaz, diferente de você. – retrucou firme, percebendo que a irmã ficara balançada com o que dissera.

Sustentou uma pose superior, sorrindo vitoriosa para a irmã que a olhava magoada e rumou até a porta do Salão Comunal.

- Ah, e pode ficar com ela. O Sirius já usou e abusou, ele não precisa mais da Evans.

Foram as últimas palavras que disse antes de sair sem olhar para a irmã. Estava satisfeita por ter se vingado e mais satisfeita ainda por ver que a irmã choraria por ela durante a noite. Sem mais perder tempo, apressou os passos. Precisava se encontrar com o primo e rápido.

* * *

**NA: **Drabble escrita para o Projeto FTW e para a tarefa do Trickster, que era escrever um drabble com um ship espelho do meu ship, ou seja, SB + outro ship. E o escolhido dessa vez foi Lily/Narcisa.


End file.
